Duck Hunt Duo
'''Duck Hunt Duo' battled James Earl Cash in Duck Hunt vs. Manhunt. Information on the Rapper Duck Hunt (known as Duck Hunt Duo in British English, and individually referred to as Dog and Duck) is the name that refers to the playable dog, duck and off-screen hunter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. True to their team name, all three characters hail from the NES video game Duck Hunt. In addition to their appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series, the dog and variants of the duck have made other crossover guest appearances within the Mario franchise in other instances, mainly within the WarioWare series. Duck Hunt appears as unlockable playable characters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Unlike the other team-oriented fighters in the games, Duck Hunt are a trio, as they consist of the dog, a duck and the off-screen hunter who wields the NES Zapper. Other quirks that Duck Hunt possess include the dog's ability to wall jump, the duck having its own hurtbox due to remaining alongside the dog at all times, and the off-screen hunter participating in some of their attacks. Their moveset largely consists of moves based around the Zapper and games that use it, particularly Hogan's Alley and Wild Gunman, while incorporating physical attacks from both the dog and bird. Duck Hunt's standard special move is Trick Shot, in which the dog kicks a metal can from Hogan's Alley forward that the hunter can subsequently fire at to propel it. Their side special move is Clay Shooting, in which the dog throws out a clay pigeon from Duck Hunt's Game C that will then explode upon being fired at by the hunter. Their up special is Duck Jump, in which the duck flies upward while carrying the dog. Their down special is Wild Gunman, which spawns one of the five titular gunmen to attack. Lastly, their Final Smash is NES Zapper Posse, which consists of a flock of ducks from Duck Hunt ramming the opponent into a field before the gunmen from Wild Gunmen fire at them and the cutouts from Hogan's Alley. In regard to character customization, Duck Hunt are the only fighters who can use the Collar and Feather equipment to boost their defense and speed, respectively. The duo can also use the Zapper equipment to boost their attack strength, which is another reference to their home game. Duck Hunt Duo would later reappear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as well as being featured as a cameo in the movie Pixels. Lyrics who’s a good boy? this wardog’s. a real rockstar at hunting i’ll just take player 2’s controller. if i want to press your buttons. (Quack!) there’s no serving this cerberus. i bite and bark as hard as three mutts. pass level 99 and find YOU. CANNOT. BEAT US. you can’t shoot the pooch. 80’s kids are having flashbacks. when duck hunt takes aim. this howling hound always gets the last laugh. direct yourself. to fly away. your movies just aren’t up to snuff. knives. saws. blades and spikes. but you miss the point. cut. Trivia *Before starting FLATZONE, Duck Hunt Dog was supposed to appear in a battle against Muttley. The battle was never written. **They are thus the first rapper in FLATZONE to not appear in a non-FLATZONE battle previously. *They are the first team to rap. **However, as only the dog raps and the duck merely makes sounds, they can be considered a solo rapper. *They are the first animal rappers. *They are the first characters from Super Smash Bros. to rap, followed immediately by Inkling. *Chronologically, they are the oldest video game character to rap. *Duck Hunt went through a number of different opponents, including Duck Game, Untitled Goose Game, Duck Dynasty, Cheshire Cat, Duck Season and Angry Birds before deciding on Manhunt. *Their style of speech is an intentional reference to Thoughts of Dog. References Duck Hunt (character) on Mario Wiki Category:Rapper Category:Phase 1 Category:Duck Hunt vs. Manhunt Category:Team Rappers